


I'll Still Be Here When You're Ready

by Jonnorpost



Category: Jonnor - Fandom, The Fosters
Genre: M/M, i don't know what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4494045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonnorpost/pseuds/Jonnorpost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor shook his head. "No. I understand. I told you, if you need more time, I'll wait."</p>
<p>"Are you sure?" Jude asked. </p>
<p>"Of course. I'll still be here when you're ready."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Still Be Here When You're Ready

Jude had always been sensitive, there was no question about it. But he was also tough, and didn't like to show when he was upset, because he saw it as a weakness, or vulnerability. There were only a small amount of people that Jude was able to be vulnerable around. His moms, his sisters, brothers, and his best friend since seventh grade, Connor. In this particular case, he knew Connor was the person he would go to for comfort. 

He called him, trying to gain his composure before he answered. Connor answered on the third ring. 

"Hey, what's -"

"Connor," Jude sniffed. 

"Jude? What's wrong?" Connor asked, hearing that Jude's tone wasn't his usual upbeat self. He always knew when something was wrong. 

"Caleb broke up with me."

"Aw Jude... I'm so sorry. What happened?" 

Jude almost couldn't get the words out, his throat was closed up, and he was on the verge of tears. With a breaking voice, he said, "he found someone else." 

Connor's heart was breaking for Jude, hearing how hurt he was, and he was angry that someone would hurt him. "I'm so sorry," he repeated, because really, he was. "Do you want me to come over?" 

"Please," Jude squeaked out, gripping his phone tighter with one hand, and clenching the sleeve of his shirt with the other. 

"Hang in there, okay? I'll be there in a few minutes." 

"Okay. Thank you." Jude ended the call and clutched his phone as he completely broke down. 

When Connor arrived, Jude managed to compose himself enough, but once Connor stepped inside and wrapped his arms around Jude tightly, he just couldn't quite hold it together. 

"It's okay, it's okay," Connor said, rubbing Jude's back in soothing motions. "He doesn't deserve you." 

"I wasn't good enough," Jude whispered. 

"Don't say that. You are more than enough. Don't ever think that you're not." 

Jude pulled away and wiped his eyes. "I just don't understand why he..." 

"So you may never understand, but you deserve so much better than him. Break ups are never easy, but please don't blame yourself for it." 

Jude managed a smile. "How'd I get so lucky to have such an amazing best friend?" 

"Pure luck. But really, if I'm being honest here, I think I'm the lucky one," Connor smiled at him. That's when Connor got one of the dumbest idea he'd ever come up with, and even though he knew better, he pulled Jude just as close as he was before, and kissed him. 

At first, Jude was stunned. Maybe even mad that Connor would do something so stupid, but he kissed back, knowing that quite honestly, he wished to do the same thing. Sure it wasn't the greatest timing, and it seemed to come out of nowhere, but it was Connor. How could he possibly object? 

Connor broke the kiss first, staring at Jude to study his expression. His eyes were still a glossy onyx brown, but something different flashed across them. He couldn't pin point exactly what it was, but there was definitely something different. "I'm... That was stupid of me to do. Im sorry." 

Jude smiled sadly at him. "You're not sorry, and..." He swallowed hard, "neither am I." 

Connor pretended not to notice his voice break. Pretended not to notice his own shaking nerves, and pretended not to notice Jude look away. 

"Do you wanna sit down?" Connor asked, his own voice getting caught in his throat. 

Jude nodded and turned to walk into the living room. Connor followed and they sat on the couch. 

"So, you're not mad at me?" Connor asked. 

"I can't be mad. Okay, so it wasn't the smartest move in terms of timing, but it happened, and I sure as hell can't say I didn't like it," Jude managed a laugh. 

"But you just got out of a relationship. I don't want you to feel like you have to jump into another, especially since we've been just friends for what, four years now?" 

"Yeah." Jude frowned. "Well I don't know, there's lots of people who get into relationships right after a break up. Do I think it's a good choice? Not really, but it's not like we're strangers. Like you said, we've been friends for four years. Could it really be that bad?" Jude reasoned. 

 

* One * Week * Later *

 

Jude and Connor had been officially dating for a week, and things were going seemingly well for the most part. Jude did his best to get over his last relationship, despite being reminded of it every time he saw him happily walking hand in hand with his new boyfriend in the halls of anchor beach. He did his best to shake it off, and remind himself that he had someone much better than Caleb ever was. He had Connor, and really, he couldn't have possibly picked anyone better. Sometimes, if he was feeling particularly confident, he would go out of his way to make him jealous. He would even swear it worked most of the time, when Caleb would stare at him until Troy would have to redirect his attention. 

Everything was perfect, except for the timing... 

Connor began to pick up on Jude's small attempts to make Caleb jealous, and he decided it was time to bring it up. 

Connor walked up to Jude, who was gathering stuff from his locker for first period. "Hey boyfriend," Connor grinned. 

Jude noticed Caleb across the hall at his locker, and for the chance that he might see, Jude shut his locker and made out with Connor. 

Connor, only half surprised by this action, happily reciprocated, though unsure how long they could get away with it before a teacher would call them out in it. 

Jude separated from Connor, and couldn't help but sneak a glance at Caleb, who made eye contact with him only for a second before quickly averting his eyes. "Hey boyfriend," Jude repeated, biting his lip and smiling. "I don't think I'll ever get used to that." 

Connor's smile faded slowly to a near frown. "About that... You seem so distracted lately. Is everything okay?" 

"Of course."

"You don't seem okay," Connor commented. 

"Connor, I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" Jude smiled awkwardly, taking another peek through his peripheral vision, only this time, Caleb was occupied by Troy, and Jude's smile shifted to a neutral expression as he returned eye contact with Connor. 

Connor followed his gaze and sighed heavily as he maneuvered around him, pulling him along so he was facing away from Caleb and Troy. "I think you've been so wrapped up in trying to make your ex jealous, I just... I don't think you're over him."

"What? Connor that's ridiculous, of course I'm over him. I mean, what could be better than dating my best friend?" 

"Right, and as your best friend, I know you. Sometimes better than I think you know yourself, which means I can tell that you're not over him."

Jude looked down, finding it almost annoying that he felt like he was going to cry. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I thought I was."

"Hey, hey, there's nothing wrong with you." Connor put his arm around him, pulling him into his side. "And I'm not mad, okay? I understand. If you need more time, I'm totally-"

"N-no," Jude interrupted him. "I want to be with you. I promise." 

Connor smiled softly. "Okay. But listen, if you need more time, please tell me." 

Jude turned from Connor's tight side-hug, to a proper hug before the bell rang for class to start. 

"I'll see you at lunch," Connor said before giving Jude a quick peck on the lips. 

 

All day, Jude thought of what Connor said, trying to convince himself that he was wrong, but when it came down to it, Connor was right. Even if he really didn't want him to be right this time. 

The two were working on homework in Jude's room after school, and of course, despite Jude's best efforts to keep his thoughts to himself, Connor noticed something off. 

Connor closed his text book and set his pencil down. "Okay, talk to me." 

Jude looked up from his calculus homework, giving him a confused glare. "About?" 

"Well first of all, you haven't done any homework since we started, but I guess that's partly because you're right handed." Connor raised his eyebrows and pointed. 

Jude looked down at his left hand, idly twirling the pencil, and switched it back to his right. "Calculus isn't my best subject," he shrugged. 

Connor moved to sit beside him. "No really, what's up?" 

Jude sighed. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Please?"

"You were right..." Jude uttered, finally looking him in the eye. 

"Right about what?" 

"I'm not ready for a relationship so soon. I really thought I was, but I guess I still need time. I'm really sorry." 

Connor shook his head. "No. I understand. I told you, if you need more time, I'll wait."

"Are you sure?" Jude asked. 

"Of course. I'll still be here when you're ready." 

 

* Three * Months * Later *

 

A month really was all it took for Jude to realize he was without a doubt ready to date Connor. But by that point, summer had just begun, and Connor had gone on a family vacation for two months. Jude wanted to tell him, but once again, the timing just wasn't right. It wouldn't be fair to finally start their relationship and then be apart for two months. 

On the evening that Connor came back from his trip, he texted Jude to meet him at the beach by the school. Jude was surprised that Connor would ask to meet up, but of course, Jude jumped at the opportunity to see him after two months of very little communication. The two had always been completely inseparable since the day they met, back in seventh grade. They'd only ever been apart for two weeks at the most, so two months was quite difficult for them to manage. 

When Jude got to the beach, his heart skipped a beat, seeing Connor, nearly almost a silhouette, with the way the sun was setting behind him. He could still make out that it was him; there was no mistaking that. 

Now or never.

Jude ran. Probably faster than necessary, but it didn't matter. He ran until he was close enough to jump up and wrap his arms around him as tight as possible.

"Hi!" Connor exclaimed, hugging back just as tightly. 

"Hi!" 

And they stayed in their embrace for a long time before Jude pulled back just enough to kiss him. The kiss lasted longer than it needed to, but neither of them would've wanted it to ever end. 

It only ended long enough for Jude to say, "I'm ready now."


End file.
